Adventures of Sonic Babies
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: Baby Sonic Teams, Twins Power, A nine year old Eggman! Oh Boy! This will be interesting! Join the adventures of Shaniya, Tytecha and twelve little babies while meeting more on the way! R&R and also send me a PM if you want one of your characters to appear in a chapter!
1. Rainy Day Blues

It was a rainy afternoon in Mobius with nothing but people running home and to not get wet. Same as for the pink and purple house between Chaos Drive and Emerald Lane as two girls ran in. They placed the seven grocery bags that they each had in their hands down on the carpet floor as they took their raincoats off. "Boy, that's one terrible storm out there ain't it Shaniya?" the purple and pink rabbit asked, taking off her rainboots. Her name was Tytecha and the pink hedgehog standing next to her was Shaniya, her older twin sister.

Shaniya nodded as she removed her hood. Unlike regular siblings, the twins got along and decided to live together. They decided to become cartoon animators first before setting adopted children into their lives. Unfortunately that changed when they found twelve little dears outside their doorstep. They had to buy stuff for them unexpectedly after that. Speaking of which, one of them were peeking in the corner. A baby blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. He called over some people and now we see a baby red echinda named Knuckles and behind him a baby orange two-tailed fox named Tails.

Tytecha looked over to see the blue hedgehoglet. She grinned and thought. _What is that little Sonic up to?_

The little hedgehog ran to get a box and stood on top of it so his two friends can see him. Knuckles waited impatiently for some action as Tails looked at his "brother" worryingly. Knowing that the sister were right near the door. Sonic straightened his diaper as he spoke. "Okay you guys, here's the plan." he started as Tails interrupted by pulling his tail. Sonic looked at Tails angerily as he pointed to the girls, who were coming their way! Nervousily, the hedgie dragged his friends into the boys' bedroom, where another group of babies were having a meeting.

In the room there was a baby crocodile, a baby bumble bee and a purple baby chamelon in there. They were none other than Team Chaotix, Vector, Charmy and Espio. Charmy and Vector looked over at Team Sonic confused as Espio bothered to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are ya asking?" Knuckles asked, arms crossed. Espio pointed to the sign on the door that reads: **Chaotix Meeting In Progress! No Disturb!**

"Ya trepassin' this meeting!" Vector shouted, throwing the trio out and slamming the door behind him. So much for that idea...The Sonic Team tilted their heads to see Shaniya and Tytecha, sitting at the table talking to one other about past events. Sonic smiled. This was his chance! He dashed into the kitchen, leaving his teammates in his dust. He jumped on the countertop & smiled. He was about to reach into the jar containing the cookies until...

"SONIC!" the little hedgehoglet tilted his head to see Tytecha looking at him in anger. Sonic smiled worrying and chuckled a little.

"Hey Ty, nice weather we're having eh?" he said as his little ears dropped.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH BUSTED!" Knuckles shouted from the kitchen door as Tails sighed. Tytecha grabbed the little hedgehog and placed him out of the kitchen. Sonic sighed as Knuckles chuckled. "Boy Sonic, ya really in the dirt now eh?" the echinda said to his friend.

"Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?" Knuckles complied.

"Do me a favor and shut up will ya." Sonic replied as he walked down the hall with his two friends in tow. They stopped in the bathroom and walked in to see a baby pink hedgehoglet, a baby peach and orange bunny and a slightly bigger kitten. This was Team Rose; Amy, Cream and Big. Amy smiled with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Sonic from the toilet while Cream and Big turned their heads to see Team Sonic.

"Oh my gosh Sonic!" Amy cheered. "Your just in time to-"

"Yeah-no." Sonic said as his team backed away from the door and closed it shut. The three boys could hear Amy scream in sadness as they walked into the living room. Once in there, Knuckles grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and watched some Barney and Friends. "Man, I HATE this show." Sonic complained as Tails flew off the couch to the basement. "I mean it's about a stupid annoying dinosaur that should be eating people but instead sings song about brushing your teeth."

"I like this show..." Knuckles said softly with his head down as Team Dark walked in. A black and red hedgehoglet named Shadow, a baby white bat named Rouge and a little but giant size and the same time robot named E-123 Omega. Rouge grabbed the remote from Knuckles as Omega kindly moved the two Team Sonic members. The little bat clicked the TV to Dora the Explorer. "HEY!" Knuckles shouted to the bat while walking up to her. "We were here first!"

"And now _we_ were here first." The bat chuckled as she stuck out her tongue out and the echinda grunted while stomping his foot. "Aww, what's the matter Knuckie? Bat got your tongue?" the bat asked as Sonic dragged him out of the room before he could hurt the little bat. As Knuckles and Sonic walked down the stairs to the basement Tails came back up to meet up with his friends. He had a little ray gun in his hand.

"What's that Tails?" Sonic asked pointing at the ray gun as Knuckles sat down on a step and trying to calm himself down but couldn't take it anymore as he stormed up the stairs to teach that bat a lesson. Once he slammed the door behind him, Tails and Sonic followed, with Tails leaving the laser behind. In the living room, Rouge and Shadow were drinking a box of grape juice while Omega was drinking a chocolate milkshake (I wonder how he drinks those things...the world may never know...). Knuckles stomped up to Rouge and punched the juice box out of her hands and tackled her to the ground. Rouge pushed him off and the two began to fight.

Tails sighed again as Sonic and Shadow were chanting for the two to continue fighting and Omega ran out of the living room to get the twins. Knuckles started slapping Rouge silly and she gave him an uppercut to the jaw. Once Omega came back with the sisters, Knux and Rouge were already covered in bruises. Shaniya grabbed Knuckles while Tytecha grabbed Rouge and placed them in opposite corners of the living room while Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Omega watched some Sesame Street. After their five minute time out was over, Knuckles and Rouge were forced to apologize to each other and afterwards was send to bed with no dinner. Dinner was alphabet soup and dessert was a strawberry popsicle. "But what if I don't like it?" Sonic asked, holding up his popsicle in disgust.

"You will eat it and LIKE IT!" Shaniya shouted as Sonic licked the artificial flavored ice on a stick as fast as he could possible handle. Afterwards they went to bed with Sonic covered in the red sticky substance.


	2. The Minor Threat

**Sonic: You guys already know but I gotta say it...me and the others belongs to SEGA, Shaniya belongs to ShaniyaPOWER and Tytecha belongs to Shadsys Teddy. She is also offering characters to appear in chapters of the story so if you want to, PM her!**

It was a regular day at the Twins' House and the girls were thinking of a place where they could take the little ones in the kitchen. They went to several places before but they all ended poorly. There was Chuck E. Cheese's where Omega blast the mascot, Shadow got Big stuck in the slide and Amy and Sonic were running around the place. It was Six Flags where Cream got lost, Shadow and Sonic rode on the roller coaster and fell off, landing on a innocent old man, and Knuckles scaring the people away from the food areas all over the park. There was Hersey Park where Espio tried to eat the mascots, Charmy and Vector going to the water park section without permission and Rouge stealing jewelry from innocent bystanders.

The girls have tried other places like Kings Dominion, Sea World and many other places but the kids either rejected or said yes but when they made the reservations they said "No! I do not want you demonic children here!" So, now what? The girls walked into the living room to see all the kids (except Tails because he was in the basement, building something) watching Sesame Street peacefully. Tytecha took a deep breath and turned off the television

"What was that about?!" Sonic retaliated as the others moaned.

"Listen you guys, ya know that snorkeling trip we were gonna go on?" the light purple rabbit stated as Sonic shivered in fear, Tails came from the basement wearing his snorkeling gear and the rest of them nodded.

"Ms. Tytecha, might I add that my circuits will blow a fuse if I enter the deep H2O." Omega stated, raising his hand as Shaniya nodded.

"Yes, we already know Omega dear but the trip has been cancelled." Shaniya said as Sonic cheered and the others sighed. "The managers at the hotels had hear of your rampage so they didn't want you."

"Oh come on! We're not that bad!" Vector stated, looking at Charmy and Espio. "Right boys?"

"Yeah Vector! We're awesome!" Charmy cheered, doing back flips in the air as Espio sighed with a nod.

Shaniya and Tytecha started to leave the room as the news came on suddenly. The two girls stopped in their track and watched. Scarlet Garcia appeared on the screen, her serious face stood out. _"Breaking news!" _she stated with force. _" A nine year old boy by the name of Julian Robotnik but wants to be known as Dr. Eggboy is destroying the city using a giant robot known as Egg Scrambler. And-" _She was cut off as a little boy appeared with a giant robot in the background. He was a rather short boy with scarlet hair, a red cap, dark blue glasses, red and black eyes, red shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

His sinister grin flashed as he spoke and the camera began to wobble. _"Attention people of Mobius, I, Dr. Eggman, shall have my robot destroy your city so it can be under my control. Bring anyone you like to try to stop me and you'll be squashed like a bug by the Egg Scrambler! This is your first and last warning, surrender now or be destroyed!"_ The camera then dropped to the floor for the camera man had ran off screaming.

Omega opened his lasers and was about to take fire at the TV but Shaniya calmed him down a bit. **"MUST ELIMINATE EGGMAN! MUST ELIMINATE EGGMAN!"** the E series robot flared.

"Omega, calm down honey. Everything gonna be okay." Shaniya proclaimed as Shaniya jumped for a second and asked. "Wait, do you know that kid?"

"Affirmative, Eggman was the one who created me." Omega stated as everyone gasped. "He was a persistent doctor and one day he called me oblivious names and threw me in his dark closet. I was afraid and alone until Rouge found me in there. I told her everything about what happened and we'd agree that the same night we would run away. After we escaped we started living here with all of you." Tears were filling Omega's eyes as Rouge flew over and hugged him.

"That was so sad Mr. Omega." Cream said as Amy and Big nodded in agreement. Omega wiped his tears and ran out the room. Shadow, Rouge and Sonic following him.

On Central Street, the kid doctor's robot were blowing bombs all over the place, not causing people to die but to switch bodies. Eggman was watching this from above in the Egg Carrier with two little robots on the sides of him. One was a red circular robot while the other was a yellow cube shape one. The two were Orbot and Cubot (if you played or saw the tralier of Sonic Colors you'll know who they are). "Yeehah! Look at those varmits scurryin about like it's nobody's business!" Cubot shouted in his western accent.

Eggman rolled his eyes and sighed. "Reminder: Fix Cubot's voice chip." he whispered, even if he wasn't really gonna do it but maybe he should. That voice of his was getting super annoying.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted from below. The three in the Egg Carrier looked down to see Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Omega looking up at him. Eggman looked down at the four and realized three people that looked familiar. He took the Egg Carrier down and came out. Omega took out his cannons and pointed at Eggman but Rouge told him to put them away and so he did.

"My, my, my, isn't it Rouge." the kid stated patting her head and looked at Omega. "And isn't the little runaway. I'm not surprised to realize you haven't rusted yet!" Omega flared as was about to blow him into next week when the Egg Scrambler pointed a missile at him. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." the child said, shaking a finger at the robot. "If you blast me, Egg Scrambler here will make you switch bodies with the closest person, which is you Project Shadow."

Rouge gasped as Shadow asked. "How do you know who I am?"

Eggman chuckled and explained. "My little friend, I know more about you than what you know about yourself. You were created by _my _grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik using the blood from an alien by the name of Black Doom. You were create to protect _my_ cousin Maria for she had a serious illness. You and her were they best of friends like brother and sister until that faithful day when G.U.N. appeared on board and killed my grandfather and Maria." Shadow was amazed. How does that kid know so much of him. "In fact, in the blueprints of your creation its said you are immortal, which means you can never die even if you tried."

"How do you know all this?" Shadow asked as Sonic was busy playing with a blue butterfly in boredom.

"I do my research." Eggman explained as Omega's eye twitched a little, wanting to kill his master so badly. He couldn't take it anymore and fired a missile. Eggman tilted his head over so that the explosive didn't hit him and instead hit a car. The Egg Scrambler pulled out his giant missile and was ready to do his work until Sonic did a spin dash and charged into the robot's chest and afterward blew up. Eggman stared at the blue hedgehog wide eyed and grunted. "You blue BRAT!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as Team Dark began to leave. "The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	3. A Play Day with Nate

**Shadow: *clears throat* The other and I belongs to SEGA, Shaniya belongs to ShaniyaPOWER, Nate belongs to Nate the Werehog and Tytecha belongs to Shadsys Teddy. Enjoy the chapter...I guess...**

That next afternoon at the Twins' house, everything was peaceful. Teams Dark, Chaotix and Rose were in the living room, watching TV and Team Sonic was in the basement, trying to see Tails' new invention. Meanwhile Shaniya and Tytecha were packing five baskets full of food and stuff for the kids to play with. That's because today they were going on a picnic for lunch. Once they were finished, Tytecha went to go get the kids while Shaniya went to put the picnic baskets in the trunk. Tytecha counted the kids to make sure she hadn't missed any and then placed them in the car. Shaniya and Tytecha jumped in and off they went. Shaniya drove while Tytecha sat in the passenger seat.

"Ms. Tytecha, Ms. Shaniya, where are we going today?" Cream asked politely.

"We are going on a picnic at Green Hill Park." Tytecha answered and explained. "Now kids, the park is big and there's a forest nearby so I want you all to stay together and stay so Shaniya and I can see you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Tytecha." All the kids except Shadow replied. The light purple rabbit smiled and looked ahead to see a human male with dark brown hair and teal eyes crossing the street. Her eyes widened as they hit him.

"Woah! Sis did we ran over something?!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed as she got out of the car and the guy got up, not very hurt but with dirt all over his face and body. Tytecha stepped out too as the kids began chatting among themselves.

"Guys, what just happened to that man?" Big said, pointing to the man that the girls just ran over.

"Big, Shaniya and Tytecha just ran him over." Rouge explained. "You _just_ saw it right in front of you!"

"Wow, they finally gonna get a fine and it won't be because of us!" Sonic explained as the others nodded.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking to the man they ran over, whose introduced himself as Nate. The human didn't looked at all furious as he dust himself off. Shaniya lowered her head and sighed as Tytecha stood there tapping her foot impatiently for her sister's apology. "I'm so sorry Nate for running you over! Is there anything ANYTHING I need to do to-" she stopped to realize Nate placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Miss and you don't need to be worry, I'm fine." Nate insisted, rubbing a hand behind his back. "So, what your names?"

"Well, I'm Tytecha and this is my sister Shaniya." The rabbit introduced, pointing at her and then her sister.

"Nice to meet ya! Say, where you guys heading?" Nate asked, looking in the car to see the kids waving to him. He waved back.

"We're going on a picnic at Green Hill Park." Shaniya explained, walking back into the car, leaving Tytecha and Nate outside the car.

"You...wanna come with us?" Tytecha asked, opening the passenger seat for him.

"Sure! That'll be great!" Nate said, jumping into the car along with Tytecha and off they went. Once they got to the park, the kids and Nate immediately got out and started running and flying in the field playfully. Shaniya and Tytecha grabbed the picnic baskets and placed the huge picnic blanket down. Sonic then stopped running and saw a little brown hedgehog running into the forest. Making sure nobody was looking, the hedgehoglet decided to investigate and ran into the forest to find the little hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles looked over to where Sonic once been.

"Where did Sonic go?" Tails asked as Knuckles growled.

"I thought Sonic believed in teamwork!" Knuckles shouted as he ran in the forest, grabbing Tails by one of his tails. Meanwhile in the forest, Sonic was searching for the little hedgehog with Knuckles and Tails secretly following behind him. Unfortunately the woods was dark so it was difficult for them to see so they bumped into several trees and then bumped into each other.

Knuckles and Sonic screamed while Tails cried out in fear. "NO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE NO!" Meanwhile back at the picnic sight, the kids were about to eat lunch and sat at the blanket as Shaniya counted the kids.

"Oh no.." Shaniya sighed as Tytecha and Nate tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked as Shaniya shook him rapidly.

"THREE KIDS ARE MISSING!" Tytecha said, recounting the kids.

Back in the forest, Tails was still whimpering while Sonic and Knuckles touched each others' noses and then hugged each other. Knuckles shook Tails, who started to cry and run back but Knuckles pulled him back and whispered something in his ear. The fox got up and hugged both of his teammates, glad that he wasn't alone with a dangerous person. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, are you guys in here." The boys heard Nate shouted and ran to him. They laughed and got up, running to the picnic table for lunch. Once lunch was done, the kids had a fun day with Nate, playing and racing together, watching his amazing abilities and just hanging out and laughing at his funny and epic adventures.

Later on the kids, Shaniya, Tytecha and Nate watched the beautiful colors of purple, pink and orange as they form the sunset. "Wow!" Cream said as Big nodded. "This is a beautiful sunset isn't it Mr. Nate?"

"Yep." Nate nodded and placed Big on his lap, even though he was heavy as Big hugged him. After that beautiful display, Shaniya and Tytecha packed away the stuff, said goodbye to Nate, got the kids in the car and left.

**Cream: Thank you Mr. Nate the Werehog for featuring you character in this chapter!**


End file.
